


Maintenance!

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Cute Dean, F/M, Maintenance Man Dean, Reader-Insert, Requited Crush, Sad Dean, Sad Dean Winchester, Thirsty reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: Once again something goes wrong in your apartment, but who's this man at your door?





	Maintenance!

There are towels on the floor from the kitchen sink leaking. You contacted the office about it and they said they would send someone over to come fix it. That was almost a week ago and that's not the first call you put in for it.

So, here you were, pushing towels around the floor because you forgot to put the bucket back under the sink after dumping it out.

You were so tired of this place. Everything else was perfect it was just the maintenance was crap. If one of the guys did come to fix something, they somehow broke something else.

Picking up the towels you walk out of the kitchen, just to get interrupted by the front door getting knocked on.

"Maintenance!"

Ugh, finally.

You rip the door open, ready to play 21 questions onto why they're just now coming.

"Uhh..." Is what comes out instead.

There is a tall, green eyed, Adonis at your door.

"Hey, are you Ms.-" He looks down at the sheet in his hand. "(Y/L/N)?"

"I think so... Uh, I mean, yes."

"I'm Dean. I'm one of the new maintenance men. I understand you have a problem with your sink."

"Yeah, i-it's leaking."

"Could I have a look at it?"

You nod moving out of the way. You watch him walk towards the kitchen, eyes trailing his body.

"I noticed you have some wet towels under your arm. Is that from the sink leak?"

Of course you answered the door with the towels.

"Um, yeah. I forgot to put the bucket back under."

"Well, you shouldn't even hafta have a bucket under here anyway." Dean's shirt comes up a bit when he gets on his back to look at the pipe. "Could I see one of those towels?... Ms. (Y/L/N)?"

You shake your head releasing the images that popped up. "Hm?"

"Could I see one of those?" He's smiling a little like he knew what you were thinking.

"Yeah." You separate one quickly handing it over.

"Could you turn on the sink?"

You move beside his legs, doing as he asked.

"Whoa, okay. Thanks."

You turn it back off.

Dean pulls himself off the floor, putting the towel with the rest you sat down.

"Okay, here's the plan. Uh, there's a huge crack in the pipe that's curved. What they'll tell me to do is get some glue, but I wouldn't feel comfortable doin' that. So, what I'm gonna do instead is go to a vacant apartment, remove it from there, come back and install that one for you. That way you don't have to wait for that part to come in and I can take care of you right away. Sound good?"

"Will you replace the other one?"

"Oh, yeah, of course. I just wanna go ahead and get this handled for you. Between you and me, someone should've already taken care of this because I've seen some other work orders you've put in."

You sigh. "Yeah, I try to be patient, but it's so hard."

"Thank you for bein' patient 'cause I've had quite a few people snap on me and I just got here." He chuckles. "Give me about 30 to 45 minutes to get everything gathered and I'll come right back."

"Okay."

"If I'm longer than that, you can come after me with a kitchen knife." He jokes walking out.

"I don't think I'll have that problem with you."

One last glimpse of his smile, you shut the door.

They're hiring from model agency's now?

You're actually excited for the maintenance man to come back. He smells good, just the right amount of cologne to not make you choke. Made sure to communicate with you. Doing what he thinks is the right way to do it and not going the lazy way about it. And to top it all off he's fine as hell.

While you wait you put the towels into the washer and settle down on your couch.

You don’t know how long you sat there because you were just waiting to see him again if you were being honest.

Knock knock. “Maintenance!”

“It’s open!”

Dean comes in with a bag. “I won’t be too long.”

“Please, take all the time you need.”

After a while you kind of forget that he’s in the kitchen because he’s not being loud like everyone else. You even went to put the towels in the dryer.

“Ms. (Y/L/N)!”

You jolt up right on the couch having almost gone to sleep.

Going to the voice that called your name, Dean is standing with the broken pipe in his hand. He lets the water run to show you that it’s fixed.

“Whoever put this in didn’t do it correctly. Uh, there’s this purple glue that you put at the end of the tubes to make sure they stick. There wasn’t enough on there. The other thing is they already put glue inside of this, but I have a feelin’ it’s the wrong type of glue. And that’s the reason why it started to leak. We don’t even have the type of glue to go on this. But, uh, it’s fixed now. I put some more of the purple glue on also.”

“Thank you so much. So far, you’re the only person to explain things to me without me having to ask.”

Dean picks up his bag.

“Well, if somebody was in my apartment fixin’ stuff I’d wanna know what they were doin’ too.” He makes his way towards the door, opening it. “If you have anymore problems, make sure to let us know and we’ll take care of it for you, okay?”

“Okay. For future reference, you can call me (Y/N).”

“I’ll be sure to remember that. Have a great day, (Y/N).”

“You too.”

He nods and is on his way.

Why is one of the greatest feeling to ever exist is when a hot guy says your name? Or acknowledge you exist?

 

From the first time of meeting him, you see him walking around from time to time, mostly by himself. He’s always doing something, rather it’s fixing something in an apartment or cleaning up outside of the apartment complexes. When you do see him, he usually has earphones in and will nod to any tenant that makes eye contact with him.

One day you flush the toilet only for it to not flush. Taking the top of the back of the toilet, you look inside to see the chain, that’s supposed to be connected to the flapper, floating. The chain has snapped. You reach in to flush it manually.

It’s always something.

Finding your phone, you put in an order to get it fixed.

You were in the middle of cooking lunch, when there’s rhythmic beating at your door followed by, “Maintenance!”.

Opening the door, Dean stands there with earphones around his neck and a bag in hand. “We meet again.”

His greeting makes you smile. “Hey Dean, come on in.”

He’s the only one that makes you feel like you’re not letting a stranger into your apartment. Everyone else is just, ‘oh, you have a problem, okay let me hurry up and fix it, so I can get out of here’. But no, Dean takes his time and is friendly from start to finish.

“I read that your chain in the tank broke.”

“Yeah, I guess it snapped last night and I didn’t notice until this morning.”

He nods, following you to the bathroom. “You can still flush it, right? It’s just the chain?”

“Um, yeah. I can reach in there and flush it.”

“Okay, just makin’ sure. I’ll get this together for you.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

You leave him to do what he has to. When he’s done, he knocks on the kitchen counter.

“All done, you know the drill, have any problems let us know.”

“Will do.”

“Have a nice day, (Y/N).”

“You too.”

You sigh, watching him walk away from your door. You’re so thirsty it’s not even funny.

 

The next time you have to call in an order, the front of your oven falls off.

You wait and wait and wait. Nothing happens until three days later.

When answering the door, being truthful with yourself, excited; it’s not who you wish it was.

It’s the guy who’s been here probably longer than you have; Martin. You wouldn’t say Martin is rude, but he could be a little nicer.

“My ov-“

“I know your oven door fell off.” He marches in.

You bite your lip wanting to ask if Dean was here, but you don’t want him to give another snappy reply. Fuck it.

“I haven’t seen, um, I think his name is Dean, in a while. Does he still work here?”

“If I had a dollar for every tenant that asked me that… Yes, he’s on vacation.”

“Oh, right… Vacation… I’ll leave you alone now…” You scurry off.

He doesn’t even say, “have a nice day” when he’s done… You miss Dean.

 

Dean does come back eventually, obviously, but when he does he seems kind of off. He’s usually upbeat and has a friendly face on, but not lately. He’s still friendly to everyone, but he doesn’t carry on conversations like he used to.

Sometimes the tenants would stop him and have a chat with him, but he’s just giving off this ‘please, don’t bother me’ vibe.

It sounds dumb to be so observant of him, but you can’t help it.

You would like to talk to him, only problem is there’s nothing wrong in your apartment.

One morning you’re finished getting ready for work and head out early so you could pick up some coffee and a couple of donuts.

Dean was picking up trash outside of the complexes. You put your items in the car, leaning on your door.

"Dean!"

He turns his head trying to find who called him. Waving him over, he takes out his earphones.

"Yes?"

You get nervous all of a sudden. "I-I know this may seem weird and I don't know you like that, but are you okay?"

He looks at the ground, scratching his ear. "Yeah, fine."

"It's just... you seem down. And I'm being very genuine when I'm asking this. You're everyone's favorite around here and it sucks when our favorite is down and out."

Dean puts down his bag and his claw picker, looking away from you with his hands in his front pockets. "Um." He sighs. "I had someone in my life. She... she made the best of my days sometimes. Uh, she broke up with me. Said she doesn't want to go out with a janitor." He shakes his head. "It sucks to know I put so much time into somethin' just to get disrespected by one of the last people I thought would do that."

You stare at his sad green eyes. "I'm sorry that happened to you. How long were you two together?"

"Almost two years." His eyes are watery. "I don't understand how someone could say they love you and don't actually mean it. I don't just work here, I work part time in a garage. I just don't understand... was I not enough? I try so damn hard to be a good person, but it just blows up in my face. Every. Single. Time." He pulls the collar of his shirt up to his eyes, wiping them. "Sorry."

"No, please don't be. Dean, you'll always be enough. She let you go that just means something better is coming your way. Believe it or not, you brighten up days around here. Just seeing you walking around here with a friendly face makes mine. You're charming in so many ways. Anyone would be lucky to have you in their life."

He licks his lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome..." You get off your door. "Can I give you a hug?"

Dean frowns lightly before nodding.

When you put your arms around him, you make sure to hug him tight. In return, he puts his arms around your shoulders and his head on top of yours. You can feel his muscles untense.

You know you shouldn't be enjoying this, but when is the next time you'll be able to touch him like this? You'll have time to feel bad about it later. It's a hard choice to make, but you slowly pull back.

Dean picks his items back up. "Thank you, I really needed that."

"Pleasures all mine. Have great day, Dean."

"Thanks to you, I think I will." He walks away putting his earphones in.

You get into your car headed to get some coffee and donuts.

 

It's been a couple of months, give or take. Dean's doing a lot better from what you can see. He seems genuinely into the conversations he starts up. You have encounters with him from time to time. Like the most recent one being, you saying, "hey" and he replied with a "hey, girl, hey" with the toddle lo fingers and all.

But you were about to make another one.

You so happen to have made some cookies and you so happen to remember Dean revealed he had a sweet tooth. You couldn't possibly eat all these cookies by yourself, could you?

The real answer is, yes. But you shouldn't and it could make his day.

So, you keep peeking out your window for him. You put his cookies in a zip lock bag beside your keys and stuff, so that way it won't seem like you were looking out the window for him. You could just take the keys, so happen to run into him, and "check" your mailbox. No one needs to know you already did it yesterday.

You're aware that you may be coming off as the thirstiest chick to ever exist and you will calm it down, after he takes your cookies.

Not having seen Dean, you decide to just go grocery shopping. Picking up your purse and keys, you head out.

"Hey, (Y/N)."

You jump slightly, taking a second to collect yourself. "Hey, Dean."

"Don't I get a "hey"?" Another maintenance man says jokingly.

"Well, I would but I don't know your name."

"Joseph, but you can call me Joe."

"Nice to meet you, Joe."

He bows slightly. "Same to you, m'lady."

Dean looks at him attempting not laugh.

"Oh, I'm glad I ran into you. I have some cookies for you."

"Cookies?" Dean gasps like a toddler.

"Yeah."

"Where are they?"

"I put them in a zip lock for you."

"Can I have them?"

"Yes." You laugh. Going back in the apartment, you swipe the cookies off the table.

Dean looks at them like he just got the golden prize. "Thank you." He gives you a hug.

"I want a cookie!" Joe exclaims.

"Nope, get your own." Dean takes one out, biting it. "Mmmm."

"Dean, give me a cookie, man."

You're behind them paused at your car.

"Why should I give you one?" He asks, mouth full of cookie.

"'Cause I'm not Martin."

Dean opens up the bag and leans it towards Joe. "You win this round."

"Ooo, these are good."

"Mhmm."

They begin walking and Dean looks back at you, giving you a wink.

 

The place you live isn't like a neighbor talk to neighbor kind of place. Everyone minds their own business. With that being said, it seems like all the women know that Dean is single. He hasn't been acting any differently than usual. So, you find it interesting that all of the single ones somehow seem to know. You were the first to know, but that's useless information now.

You see him zippin' and zoomin' all over the place. The complex you live in are just one bedrooms.

After your little cookie stunt they have been flirtier with him. There's no way they would know that the cookies came from you.

You're at work right now thinking about this and you're not getting any work done.

This is ridiculous...

Your thinking about a guy who probably doesn't see you in that way at all. There's no way in all of god's green earth there's something more than attraction there. You don't even know him like that...

When you get home, you kick your shoes off, literally. You unbutton the first few buttons on your shirt, going to your fridge. Snatching up a coke and your bag of chips from the cabinet, you lie down on the couch.

Usually you'd get out of your work clothes, but you don't feel like it. You wore a skirt today that your mom bought for you. When she gave it to you, you were surprised it was the right size and cute. It came a little above the knee, which was another surprise since she liked to make you look like a nun. Maybe she's finally accepting you're adult now... Even if you are thirty.

While you’re thinking about the skirt, you hear keys, then the known rhythmic knock.

Getting up, you open up the door.

Dean stands there with the pest control guy.

“Hey…”

“Hey, it’s pest control day.”

You stare at him, having forgot that it’s the fifth. “Come in.”

The pest guy comes in first and Dean right after.

“You just get off work?” He asks looking at your outfit.

“Uh, yeah.” You do the same and feel a tinge of embarrassment because your boobs are saying hello. Not a full hello, they’re a little muffled. Only a little bit of your bra can be seen. If you didn’t look thirsty before, you sure as hell do now.

You think about fixing it, but then there will be even more attention drawn to it.

"Long day?"

You lean on the back of your couch. "You could say that, I didn't really get anything done."

"Everything okay?" He looks a hundred percent sincere.

"Yeah, it was just one of those days, ya know? Didn't really feel like being there. How's your day going?"

Dean chuckles slightly. "Interesting. Uh, I got some brownies and a few other desserts."

"Really?" You try to keep any inch of jealousy out of your voice.

He looks you in the eyes. "Yeah, but, uh, none of what I got was as good as your cookies."

"I doubt that." You say shyly.

"No, seriously. The brownies were burnt and I had to act like they were good."

A laugh bubbles out of you.

"I got some peanut butter cookies. Way too sweet. She probably dumped a whole bag of sugar in ‘em. I appreciate them, I really do, but all I ask is not to send me to the hospital with a stomachache."

You're probably laughing way too hard, but a part of you is relieved.

The pest man has finished and you open the door for them.

"Dean, what happened to the other sweets?"

He stops, while pest control knocks on the next door.

"The eatable ones, I gave them away and the rest I had to chuck out."

You laugh. "Have a great day."

"You too."

Before you close the door all the way, Dean turns around and hands some keys to the pest control man. It's not until a hand full of seconds after you shut the door, you realize that was the first time a maintenance man was with pest control. Almost tripping to get to the window, you see Dean heading back to the office with earphones in.

No way…

That would be too good to be true…

Dean could’ve been with him the whole time and just needed to do something after walking out…

You return to your chips and coke.

 

It had to happen sooner or later, but you have to call in another work order. This time your dryer doesn’t want to do its job.

Answering the door this time, Joe is on the other side.

“I think this the first time I’ve been to your apartment.” He says in greeting.

“Yeah, usually it’s Dean or Martin.” You close it behind him.

Joseph’s attractive too, but Dean’s kind of ruined you for anyone else at the moment.

“Busted dryer?”

“Um, yeah. I put my clothes in there to unwrinkle them sometimes. Did it earlier and it didn’t heat up.”

Joe nods, pulling the dryer out. “Believe it or not this has been happening a lot recently. These things are old, so it’s not surprising.”

You watch him unplug it. “What can you do for me?”

“Oh sorry. Replacement. Uh, between you and me, they’re cheap when it comes to buying stuff around here.”

“Just as long as I get one that works, it’s totally fine.”

Joe’s ice blue eyes narrow slightly while he gazes at you. You feel your face heat up.

“I have a question for you when I get back.” He finally says.

“Okay…”

“It’s nothing bad, promise.” He gets the dryer on the dolly, pulling it towards the door.

You wait for him to come back, trying to think of what he could ask you. It takes a little while, but he does come back with a dryer.

Following him, you patiently wait. He focuses on the dryer, plugging it up, and pushing back into place.

“So, about that question.” He says with a charming smile.

“Should I be scared?”

“No, promise.” He chuckles. “Are you single?”

You start messing with an oven mitt. “Yes…”

“That was it. Don’t worry I wasn’t asking for myself. Although if I was single, I would.”

“Who are you asking for?”

Joe smiles. “That’s classified.”

“Do I know them?”

“Mmmmm, that I can’t say.” He starts to walk towards the door with the dolly.

You stop by the couch. “Can you tell me anything?”

“I can tell you this person… thinks you’re a very sweet and wonderful woman.”

“Is that it?” You ask, biting your lip.

“You’re making this hard for me not to tell you. Uh, just know, he’s been thinking about asking you out, but he’s nervous… You’re the only woman around here that he would like to see all the time.”

“So he works here?”

“Yes, I mean no. Fuck! Ah, damn it. I have to go.” Joe rushes away from the door.

“Joe come back!” You laugh, leaning out of your apartment.

“No, don’t call my name!” He begins to jog with the dolly. “You don’t know anything!”

You close the door laughing.

Who could that be?...

 

Taking out the trash was never something you liked to do, but this time was favorable.

You were about to push the little door open, when you heard Joe’s voice.

“-ask her?”

“I don’t know. Not soon.” Dean says.

“Man, that’s what you said last time. You gotta grow some bigger balls, come on.”

“I know. I just… dude. I don’t know.”

They seem to be stopped right in front of the doors.

“You want me to help you out?”

“You already did.”

“That was only to find out if she was off the market. I could lay some eggs around.”

It can’t be…

Dean sighs. “No, you’re right, I need to grow some bigger balls.”

You hear a smack, assuming Joe just gave him a slap on the shoulder. “Trust me, she’s interested. You’ll have to do it soon because you diving for the work order every time is probably gonna get suspicious.”

“It probably already has. Some of the other guys asked me if I was havin’ sex with her.”

“I mean, do you want to?”

After that you don’t hear anything, except Joe laugh. Hearing footsteps walk away, you slowly push the door open. You forgot it slams closed.

Pretending like you weren’t in there the whole time, you “casually” look over at them and wave.

Dean’s face turns red as he returns it and Joe has the biggest grin on his face.

Maybe he doesn’t have to grow bigger balls…

 

So, your oven door fell off again or that’s what they believe. You wait and wait for the knock to come. THE KNOCK. No other one, it has to be the one specific knock. It finally comes.

“Hey, Dean.”

“Hey, how are you?”

“Great. What about yourself?”

“I’m alright. Your door fell off?”

Here we go. “Yeah, Martin glued it, I think, but it only lasts for so long.”

“Yeah, that’s true.” He walks into the kitchen. “Did you just slide it back on?”

Confession time. “No… It never fell off again.”

“But there-“

“I lied…”

Dean stares at you confused.

“I wanted to talk to you…”

“Oh, what’s up?...”

You slowly walk up to him. “You know Joe asked me if I was single.”

He starts to go backwards. “He did?”

“Yeah, I was wondering if you knew who he was asking for.”

Dean’s back hits your counter. “Uh, psh, I-I don’t know. Could be anyone. M-maybe it was for him.”

“No, he said it was for someone else.” You start to smile as you watch him look around your kitchen.

“Well, your guess is as good as mine.”

Standing in front of him, you stare at him. “Who’s work order do you keep diving for?”

It honestly looks like he stops breathing as his eyes get wide. Slowly you put your hands on his abdomen.

“Is it mine’s?”

His hands grip the counter, face redder than ever.

“Look at me.”

Dean does so. You slide your hands to both his sides.

“You think I’m a sweet, wonderful woman?”

“Joe...” He whispers.

“He didn’t tell me it was you. I had to figure it out on my own. And I might’ve overheard y’alls conversation the other day.”

He closes his eyes, head going back.

“Was I wrong?...” This would be so embarrassing.

“No, you weren’t…” Dean brings his head back down.

“Great... Oh my god, that would’ve bee-“ Your sentence is cut off as Dean hastily kisses you.

He pulls back just as quickly as he went in. It looks like he’s gauging your reaction.

You’re speechless. So, you do the next best thing, you drag him down for a much smoother one.

Dean places his hands on your lower back and you can feel his right thumb going back and forth. This time when he pulls back, he looks a lot more confident.

“Can I take you out?”

“Yeah, I’d love that.”

He clears his throat. “I should probably get back to work.”

“Oh yeah, go do work.” You take your hands off of him.

“Can I get your number first?”

“Yeah yeah.”

He pulls out his phone, handing it to you. Phone number in, you hand it back following behind him as he walks out of the kitchen.

“I’ll call you later.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Dean goes back in for another kiss, while he’s outside of your front door.

“See ya.”

“Bye, Dean.”

He walks away with a grin. At the corner of your eye, you see someone standing there.

It’s the woman that lives adjacent to you. She’s staring at you like you’ve just offended her. You shrug, closing your door.

You’ve got a fucking date with Dean! Wooo!

After all this time, you’ve finally got the man you’ve wanted. No more longing for him. No more wishing you can call him. No more looking desperate. This is probably the best day of your fucking life.

Who knew you’d crush so hard on a maintenance man?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


End file.
